Antipode
by Chickienine
Summary: It's Duo's and Hilde's last year of high school, and Hilde is determined to go out with a bang, even at the expense of Duo's own humiliation. On the first day back however, Duo meets someone who is the ice to his fire, and Heero becomes Duo's antipode.
1. Chapter 1

**Antipode**

by Chickienine

Warnings: Slash. AU. Crossdressing. Slight swearing. Fluff.

Pairings: 1x2

Disclaimers: Don't own.

Chapter I

"Come on, Duo! Please?!" Hilde had been begging Duo all summer. He just rolled his eyes at her.

"I just don't see the point of it, Hil. I mean, look at it from my view, what's in it for me?" Hilde grinned. She had been waiting for this question.

"Well, first of all, you get to check out co-ed guys and hit on them without them ever figuring out that you're gay. Need I go on?" Duo sighed.

"Oh, and I suppose you'll be hitting on the guys over there, right?" Hilde smiled.

"You got it." Duo sighed again.

"Come on, Duo!! This is our last chance to act like kids again before we graduate without anyone knowing it. It will be fun! Who knows? You might even meet some hunk of a guy that'll want to go out with you."

"Fine..."

"Yay!!!"

"She says it will be fun, but she's not the one who has to walk around wearing a skirt all day," Duo muttered as he walked behind Hilde on the way to school. Hilde whipped her head around.

"Say something, Hil?" She snickered as Duo's face turned right red.

"Arghh!! Don't call me that!! It's bad enough that I'm gonna have to be wearing a skirt all day. Bad enough that every one is going to call me by your name and freakin' girls are gonna be hanging around me. I don't need you to treat me the same way!" Hilde smiled and stopped to let Duo catch up to her. Then, she hooked her arm through his.

"Thanks, Duo," she said quietly. "I really appreciate it." Duo sighed.

"Yeah, well, you better hurry up and get a boyfriend. You deserve it. See ya later." Duo walked up to the front gate of his new school. Co-ed would sure be different. Maybe, Hilde was right. He might meet some gorgeous guy. It might not be so bad after all.

Hilde watched as Duo walked up the school steps in that skirt she had lent him, just for the occasion. She had to admit. He looked better in skirts than she did. He really had a good figure.

She smiled and adjusted the tie of the boy's uniform she was wearing. "You, too, Duo. You, too."

'Fun, huh?! Damn, that Hilde!! I should have never let her talk me into this. Now what am I going to do?!!'

"Hilde!!! Come on!! You have to let us do your hair!! It's so long!! You can't just tie it up like that! It's way too beautiful!"

'Oh no! I have to get out of here!! They'll destroy my precious hair!' Duo quickly looked around for the nearest exit. He had to escape this prison of flaky girls and their stinky perfume and makeup! Then, his eyes spotted the back door to the classroom, and he started edging his way toward it very slowly.

"No, that's okay, guys, uh, I mean, girls. It would be too much of a hassle and I don't want you to waste your time on me when you could be doing this for yourself," Duo said as he walked backwards to the door with his arms raised as if he were surrendering to mob of crazy serial killers instead of just trying to escape an uncomfortable situation with a bunch of hair crazed girls. Though, now that he thought about it, they did look pretty scary and serial-killer-like

"Oh, it won't be any hassle, Hilde. You're way too modest," the girls giggled. They started advancing on him slowly like a predator stalking it's prey.

'Arghh!!! Enough of the serial killers and predators!! I gotta get out of here!!' With one last look in the physco serial killers group's direction, Duo turned high-tail and ran. He didn't get very far, though. There was a _thing_ blocking his way. A very _squishy_ thing that he had just run into.

Duo slowly turned his eyes up to meet whoever he had bumped into, and they were caught by some of the most beautiful blue orbs he had ever seen. The whole face was beautiful, and Duo was just standing there gawking up at this.... sex god.

'Wow...'

'Okay, Duo. This is not the time to be making a fool of yourself, especially in front of this gorgeous guy who is looking right at you. Staring right... at... you... glaring down on you like a piece of annoying gum stuck to his shoe. Ooh, major turn-off.'

'But, God, is he so... wow! Beautiful blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, high cheekbones, full red lips, messy, just-got-out-of-bed hair, _very_ nice muscles, not too big or too small, just how I like 'em.'

Duo was so busy giving this guy that he was staring at and clinging to a mental body review that he forgot the most important things. One, that he _was_ still staring at him, two, he _was_ still clinging onto his shirt, and three, the guy was glaring daggers right into his skull.

"_Excuse me, _but could you _get off?" _Duo stared.

'The sex god has spoken!!'

"_Hello?_" Duo blinked. Then, he quickly removed his hands from the guy's shirt and jumped back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!!" The guy just ignored Duo and brushed imaginary dust off his clothes.

"Hn."

Duo didn't know what to do, so he just stood there and stared. After awhile, Mr. Really Good-Looking looked up at Duo... and stared right back.

It was like a staring contest. Whoever turned their eyes away first was the loser. However, neither of them looked away.

Suddenly, Mr. I'm So Wonderful You Must Adore Me opened his mouth to speak.

"What's with your hair?"

'Huh? My _hair?' _Duo quickly brought his hands up to his head to see if anything was wrong, but his hair was fine.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Duo asked, getting slightly angry. 

"It's weird."

"What?!" Duo said, his voice raising in volume.

"It is not weird!!"

"It is. It's too long. It reminds me of an animal."

"Bastard!!"__Duo growled somewhere in the back of his throat. This guy was really starting to piss him off.

'He has no right to insult me like this!!'

"Actually, it reminds me of the guys I see while I'm walking down the street," he said with a _very_ mocking tone, "the ones that beg for money. Is that why it's so long? Do you have enough money for a haircut?'

'This bastard!!! Arghh!! He's way too self-confident!! Someone needs to teach him that he's not gonna get away with everything! Who would want to anyway?! Even if you didn't know about his bitchy attitude, his looks wouldn't get him anything, either!! Grrr!!' Duo had completely forgotten that just minutes ago (2 to be exact) he would have been willing to give this guy anything because of his looks alone.

Even if Duo had been able to control his anger, he wouldn't have wanted to. This guy _really___needed a wake-up call... or should I say punch?

As Duo's fist connected with the guy's face, he managed to feel a little guilty for hurting something so beautiful... then he took it back. Who cared?

Duo noticed the look of surprise on the guy's face.

'Serves him right. He should know that he deserved it. Shouldn't underestimate me so quickly. But man!! How dare he!! His hair looks like it's been infested with rats!!!'

Duo stood there in front of some guy he didn't even know, but already hated, until he noticed the silence in the room.

'It wasn't that way before,' he thought. He looked around and saw everyone had stopped what they were doing in favor of staring right at him.

'What?'

"Hil... Hilde?" The crazy serial killer girls were staring at Duo in awe. That's when he realized that everyone thought he was a girl.

'Shit!'

Duo looked at the guy who now had a bruise forming on his left cheek... and ran for it.

"So, he was a real jerk to you, wasn't he?" Hilde watched her brother pace the living room still clad in his skirt from school with much amusement shining in her eyes. She could tell that Duo was already stuck on this guy.

"He wasn't just a jerk, Hilde! He was a downright asshole! No _real _gentleman would treat a girl like that! And there he is insulting my hair! The nerve!" Hilde had to bite down on her lip to make sure that she didn't burst out laughing. This was way too funny.

"But Duo, you aren't a girl."

"Yeah, but he didn't know that!" Duo growled in frustration. He had never been so worked up in his life.

"So... what's he look like?"

"That guy?! Like a jerk!! That's what he looks like!" Hilde rolled her eyes.

"Duo, that doesn't tell me anything. What if he comes over one day and I let him into the house because I don't know what he looks like?"

"Why would he come over?!!"

"Just humor me, Duo. How will I be able to tell who he is?" Duo looked down at his feet for a moment and then he said, " He's got these eyes, you know. They're a real dark blue and they seem to be alive with... just alive. They kinda pierce through your soul, reading everything inside you. He's got gorgeous eyes." Hilde watched her brother. He seemed to be lost in his own little world now. Yep, definitely stuck on him.

"Well... did you at least get his name?"

"Of course! After that, who wouldn't?!"

"So?"

"So, what?"

Hilde sighed in exasperation. Really, sometimes Duo could be _so_ dense.

"What is it?"

"What's what?"

"Arghh! What's his name, you idiot?!!!!"

"His name? Who's name?"

"Arghh!! That guy!!! The one who insulted you because of your hair!! The one whose guts you hate now and who you'll probably attack and kill tomorrow because he's an asshole!! That guy!!"

Duo looked at Hilde in surprise. Then, his mouth opened in the shape of an o.

"Oh!! You mean _that _guy!! Yeah, he was a real bastard!"

Hilde practically strangled Duo right there on the spot.

"I never got his name." Hilde gaped at Duo like a fish out of water. Then, she got so incredibly mad that her face was red with her anger.

"You what?!! You didn't get his name?! What kind of idiot are you?!! This guy just insults you and your hair and you get so worked up about it and you don't even get his name?!!!"

"Well, I was kinda distracted." Duo replied as he backed away from Hilde slowly. She was starting to remind him of the serial killer girls.

"By what?!!" Hilde was definitely angry. Duo could swear that smoke was coming out of her ears. Plus, she was shrieking. She only did _that_ when she was mad.

Duo looked down at his shoes.

"Nothing really."

Hilde looked at him with disbelief and even more anger.

"You expect me to believe that?!" Duo winced.

"Um... I should get to my room now... er... Mom and Dad will be home soon. I need to change." Duo quickly scrambled away to his room, glad at having found a perfectly good and reasonable excuse to get away from Hilde. It _was_ true that his parents would be home soon and they would be incredulous as to why their adopted son was wearing his sister's skirt.

Just as Hilde was about to head to her room, Duo popped his head into the living room and said, "You should change, too, ya know? What will Mom say when she sees you in my new uniform?"

He quickly ran to his room and locked the door before Hilde could get there and show him the many ways to castrate an idiot.

"Heero Yuy? Is he Japanese?" The first thing Duo had done when he got to the school the next morning was to become friends with some of the girls and ask about his new rival.

The girls were in awe of Duo for how he had dealt with Heero's insults.

"Didn't you know, Hilde? He's always talking away in Japanese with his Chinese friend. Isn't his name Wumay or something like that?" The girls started talking amongst themselves on what said Chinese guy's name was.

"No, I think it's Wubay."

"Are you sure? I could have sworn that his name was Wutay."

Duo blinked.

"Wait, how come he talk's in _Japanese_ to his _Chinese_ friend?"

The girls shrugged and one of them said, "I don't know, but they're both Asian. Maybe, they both know Chinese and Japanese."

'Ok, so they're not the brightest kids in the school, but at least they're better than those physco serial killers.' Duo shuddered at the thought. Just then, the bell rang for homeroom to start. Duo took off in a run. He waved back at his new friends and said, "Later! I'll see you at lunch!"

The girls just stared at Duo's form running off onto the school, his braid trailing behind him like a snake.

"But doesn't Hilde have homeroom with us?"

Duo walked into homeroom and instantly saw Heero sitting at the back of the class.

'So, his name's Heero Yuy, huh? Let's see how he likes it when I get even with him. Me and my hair have some revenge to carry out.'

Duo chuckled evilly to himself and circled the room so that he was at the back, making sure to avoid getting in Heero's line of vision. It wasn't so hard considering the small amount of people, but Heero really seemed engrossed in his book.

After two minutes of waiting there to see what would happen, Duo finally saw Heero put his book away and take out a few of pages of _something_ to work on. It was probably an essay. A very _important_ essay.

Duo grinned and walked towards Heero's desk swaying his head back and forth and causing his braid to mimic his movements like a snake. Just as he was passing by, his hair swung at Heero's hand and thrust it across his paper leaving a dark pen mark in its wake.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Duo faked with obvious sarcasm, "my hair is just so long and heavy and you know. "

Heero stared down at the line on his paper as if he could make it disappear. Then, he looked up at Duo in anger, his brows furrowed together.

"I've been working on that for a week," he ground out between clenched teeth.

"Oh, really, now? It must have taken a lot of effort." Duo smiled sweetly and took the paper and tore it in half right before Heero's eyes.

"I guess you'll just have to rewrite it now, won't you, Heero Yuy?"

He watched in amusement as Heero looked at his ruined paper and then up at Duo, his eyes saying what he could not.

'_I'll kill you for this,' _they said.

Just as Heero was about to get up and make good his promise, the teacher walked in the door.

"Time for roll. Everyone in your seats."

Duo looked at Heero with a wicked smile on his face and walked to a seat at the front of the class.

The battle had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The war is on.

"That bastard!! I can't believe him!! Arghh!!" Hilde walked up to the bathroom door and pressed her ear against it, listening to her brother yelling many more profanities to no one in particular. He had been doing so for the last half hour since she had gotten home from school.

'Hm... must be talking about that Heero guy,' she thought.

After a few more minutes of listening to Duo's threats of, "Oh, I'm gonna kill you, Yuy," and, "Just you wait," Hilde couldn't bear it anymore. She grabbed hold of the bathroom doorknob and swung it open, thanking God that Duo hadn't locked the door, to see the ridiculously funny sight of... Duo leaning over the sink and applying peanut butter to his long mass of chestnut colored hair.

She laughed.

"What are you doing?!" Duo looked at her murderously from underneath his long bangs.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" he growled out.

"It _looks_ like you're putting peanut butter in your hair. Are you going to eat it?" This earned her another death glare and a long moment of silence from her usually talkative brother.

Hilde sat down on the toilet seat and watched as Duo continued his task of spreading peanut butter all over the bottom of his hair.

"What did he do this time?" she asked. Duo growled as if he were reliving the events of what had happened right there.

"He freakin' put gum in my hair!" Duo practically broke the mirror with his shout. Hilde gasped.

"What?! He didn't!" Duo rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm just putting stupid fuckin' peanut butter in my hair because it makes it smell tasty. Of course he did!!!"

"Jeez," Hilde held up her hands in submission, "no need to get your knickers in a twist. But, God, that jerk!"

"Jerk is not a big enough word, Hilde. He's a fuckin' asshole!!!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down Duo. Tell me what happened. Did he just do this for no reason?" That's when Duo started to look guilty.

'Um... okay... no, but he shouldn't have done it, either!!" Hilde sighed.

"What did you do, Duo?"

"Well... it wasn't that bad. I mean... I was just getting back at him for the soup incident and all. You remember? When he dumped the soup in my lap and acted like it was an accident? Remember, I told you about it? Yeah, well, I was just getting even with him by 'accidentally' dropping the water from our hamster's bowl on him and makin' it look like he pissed in his pants when he goes and sticks the gum in my hair. Worst thing 'bout it is that it wasn't even _his_ gum. He took it right outta my mouth and rubbed it in my hair. It was the extra sticky sweet one, too." Hilde looked at her brother incredulously.

"You think _that _was nothing?! Compared to what he did to you?! God!! You guys are crazy! Can't you go even _one _day without screwing up each other's lives?! This has been going on for three weeks, Duo! Three weeks!!" Duo stared down at his hands with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yeah, well, he started it," Duo mumbled, "I wouldn't have minded getting to know him. He seemed pretty cool at first."

Hilde looked at her brother and couldn't help but let her anger fade away. It was times like these that made Duo so pitiful, and Hilde knew that Duo hated it when people pitied him.

"I'm sorry, Duo, for yelling," she said quietly, "here, let me help you with that." She went over and took the peanut butter from Duo's hands and started to spread it on his hair herself.

"Thanks, Hilde," Duo said, a smile appearing on his face that she hadn't seen for awhile. She smiled back.

"You're welcome."

It was chemistry right now and unfortunately for Duo, Heero was in his class. Duo looked over Heero who was smirking evilly at him.

'What's he up to?" Duo knew the bastard was cooking up _some_ evil plan to humiliate him or get him into trouble.

'I have to do something before he does,' Duo thought. However, he never got to do that because Heero beat him to it. Duo felt the spit wad hit his head and before he could stop himself, he jumped right out of his seat and walked over to Heero to punch him in the face. He felt really good when he saw the small trickle of blood flow from Heero's mouth.

Before he could gloat about his victory, though, Heero retaliated. He grabbed Duo's long braid of hair and pulled down hard so that Duo fell on his ass and hit the back of his head.

"Bastard," Duo shouted. The teacher stopped writing on the chalkboard and turned to give Duo and Heero a good reprimanding when they both simultaneously yelled at him.

"Shut up!" The teacher was so surprised that he ran out of the classroom and to the principal's office, but Heero and Duo could care less. Another battle had begun.

Heero grabbed a bottle of ink on his desk and splashed it in Duo's face. Duo countered by snatching the leg of the nearest desk to him and pummeling it against Heero. The force of the throw knocked Heero off balance and sent him staggering into the wall. Duo smirked and watched as the other students ran from the room, eager to get out of harm's way.

Duo wasn't so lucky. The moment Heero came out of his daze, he attacked Duo all out. Fists went flying and both struggled to the ground, trying to get the other in a deathgrip.

"Hilde Schbeiker!! Heero Yuy!!" They both scrambled to their feet at the sound of the principal's voice screaming their names. She looked at the both of them and stepped forward. Then, she slapped both sharply across the face.

Duo woke from his reverie startled.

'Woah! What a daydream! I was just slapped silly by the principal!'

"Miss Schbeiker, would you kindly pay attention?" the teacher asked coldly from the front of the classroom.

"Sorry, sir," Duo replied. He'd think about his daydream later. Duo shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

He didn't notice Heero Yuy doing the same thing on the other side of the room.

"We'll be picking lab partners today," the chemistry teacher announced as soon as he walked in the door.

'Damn,' Duo thought. With his luck, he'd probably get stuck with one of the crazy serial killer girls.

'I hate school,' was his next miserable little thought, 'good thing this year's almost over and I can get the hell outta here.'

"We will be drawing names from a cup since I know that none of you can be responsible enough to pick mature partners." This was even worse. Now, Duo couldn't even sneak his way out of getting paired with someone horrible. The horror.

"Coleman. Come up and pick a name." McBell did so.

"I got McBell. Damn." The last bit was whispered. Everyone knew that Kelly McBell was a hothead.

"Drury," the teacher said. And this was how the pairing continued. Duo was dreading every time a person would go up to the front desk and pull a name out of the cup, always fearing it was his.

Fortunately, no one came across his name and after Christine Saucedo got paired up with Priscilla Fernandez, it was Duo's turn to go up and pick a name from the terrible cup of doom.

"Schbeiker."

Duo slowly got out of his seat and wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his skirt. The walk to the front desk seemed to take hours when it had, in fact, been only fifteen seconds. The teacher held the cup out to Duo who stuck his hand inside cautiously as if afraid it would be bitten off. His hand clamped around a small piece of paper and he withdrew it from the cup, all the while chanting a mantra in his head.

'Please, let me get a decent partner. Please, let me get a decent partner. Please, let me get a decent partner.' Duo turned to face the class and carefully opened the paper. He froze as he read what was written there.

"Yuy."

Definitely _not_ a decent person.

"No."

"Huh?" The class all turned to look at Heero who had spoken. He was half standing, half sitting in his chair.

"No. I won't have _her_," Heero practically spat in Duo's direction, "for a lab partner." You could see the defiance in Heero's eyes as he looked up at the teacher.

Duo was shocked speechless.

'First, he insults my hair, spills soup in my lap, sticks gum _in_ my hair, and now he thinks he can belittle me in front of the whole class?! I don't think so, Mr. I Can't Help It I'm So Drop Dead Sexy But Still Have A Horrible Attitude.' Duo was just about to open his mouth in a retort to both the teacher and Heero when he was cut silent.

"Mr. Yuy, may I remind you that even though you are the top student of the senior class, you still do not hold power over me? As your teacher and elder, I can still see to it that you flunk this class for failing to cooperate with your fellow classmates. You _will_ be partnering with Hilde and I expect both of you to deal with it like mature young adults!" Heero opened his mouth and then closed it, repeating this several times in imitation of a fish. A flush spread across his cheeks and he quickly sat back down.

Duo, on the other hand, was just about to protest at this when the teacher rounded on him, too.

"And _you_, Miss Schbeiker, are in no place to talk back to your superiors! You may have already graduated, but you are still coming to school and I know your parents would be most displeased to hear that their daughter was placed in Alternative when the school year is just coming to an end. I doubt they would be happy to hear that, don't you?"

Just then, the bell rang, signaling that sixth period was over, but no one moved.

"You will be civilized towards your partner in this class no matter how much you may despise him! You _both _will stop this foolish nonsense and act your age for once! Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Duo nodded his head quickly and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Heero do the same.

"Excellent," the teacher exclaimed, "class dismissed."

'I can't _believe _that I forgot he was in my chemistry class! And now I have him as a partner! Dammit!!' Duo stormed down the hall, shoving people out of his way as he walked towards his last class for the day, gym.

'Stupid teacher. Can't believe him!! Arghh!!' Duo walked into the girls locker room. It had been hard for him to get used to being in there, but he wasn't really paying attention today.

He was about to open his locker when the coach blew her whistle for attention.

"Girls! Today we're having a swim day with the boys! Come up to the front to get your suit!" Duo's eyes opened wide with shock.

'Swim day?!! Shit!!'

All the girls started giggling madly and went up quickly to receive their swimsuits.

"Oh! A swim day! I love it when they have these!"

"Yeah, and we even get to have class with the boys!!"

"Hey! Did you know Hilde got paired with Heero for chemistry?"

"Oh, yeah! It totally sucks! I wanted to be paired with Heero!!"

"He's _so _hot!! I wish he'd ask me to the prom!"

"Are you kidding?! Heero never goes to dances or things like that!"

"Yeah, but this is the end of the year. He's gotta go this time!"

"Hey! Do you think he might go with Hilde?"

"Are you crazy? They hate each others guts!!"

"Yeah, but have you ever seen him act that way around anyone before?"

"She's got a point, you know."

Unexpectedly, the conversation had turned from the excitement of swimming to the excitement of Heero Yuy. No one seemed to notice the sudden disappearance of one Hilde Schbeiker.

Duo walked swiftly down the hall towards the entrance to the school.

'Well, all I have to do now is make it past the office doors with no one noticing and I'm home free," he thought.

He kept his head down and stared at his shoes.

'Can't believe they wanted me to go swimming. I am so lucky. If anyone had noticed me, I might have been forced to swim and then Hilde's little game would be up. I mean, come on, what would everyone say if little Miss Hilde Schbeiker walked to the swimming pool with a dick bulging out of her bathing suit?' Duo chuckled to himself. He was so busy concentrating on his thoughts that he didn't notice when he walked right past Heero Yuy.

Heero had been at the front office scheduling a meeting with his private trainer and had a pass to gym. He couldn't help the curiosity that rose up in him when he saw Hilde Schbeiker walk right past him in the opposite direction, so he followed her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Ditching class?" Duo froze at the sound of the mocking voice coming from behind him. He knew it only too well.

He turned and there was Heero, all tall and mean-like. Neither one of them moved as they stared each other down, both knowing whoever looked away first was the loser.

"What are you doing out of class?" asked Heero still trying to intimidate 'Hilde' with his glare. It didn't seem to be working. Weird.

"Answer me first," Duo replied. He hadn't realized his mistake, but Heero did. He raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't ask a question."

Duo was confused.

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"_Yes, _I did."

"_No, _you didn't."

"I did."

"You didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"_Did._"

"_Didn't._"

"Whatever," Heero said, "_I _have a pass to class, though, I doubt _you_ do." Heero swiftly turned around, ending their little staring contest, but not losing it, and walked in the direction of the gym.

"What makes you think that I don't?" called Duo from where he stood.

"Well, whatever. Since you _do_ have a pass, then I'll go on ahead and tell the coach you're on your way."

Duo's eyes widened. He ran forward and grabbed Heero's arm, whirling him around so they faced each other. He got right in Heero's face and said, "You wouldn't dare," in a low, dangerous voice.

Heero was momentarily surprised by the force being used on him, and Duo took this as an initiative to go on.

"Do you really hate me that much or do you just find pleasure in getting me into trouble?"

Before Heero was able to give an answer to this question, the sound of voices rang through the air. Teachers voices.

Duo looked past Heero's shoulder and Heero turned his head to see a small group of teachers walking in their direction. They hadn't seemed to notice them yet. Duo looked a the teachers and then at Heero who was watching them draw near. Duo knew that if he didn't do something now, at this very moment, something would happen. Something bad.

That's when he spotted the door. It wasn't too far off, and it was the only chance he had left. He ran as fast as he could to it, dragging Heero along who was still in his grasp. Duo threw open the door and swung a very startled Heero into the room with an unexplainable burst of energy. Then, he followed him inside and closed the door securely. Everything became very dark, but Duo hadn't noticed yet, partly because he was too busy listening to see if the teachers had noticed and partly because... nothing else. He heard Heero draw a breath as if to speak, but Duo clamped his hand down firmly on Heero's mouth. He waited a few tense moments in the dark and then let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"God, that was close," he whispered. It was then that Duo realized how dark and quiet it was in this room... and exceptionally small. He was right up against Heero with no other room to move in and his hand was still clamped over Heero's mouth. He felt the breath against the top of his hand and he blushed and he quickly removed it.

"Uh... let's get outta here," he said nervously, his hand gripping for the doorknob. He could sense the glare he was receiving right now and the horrible aura coming with it.

Duo's hand finally found the knob and he twisted it to open, but the door wouldn't budge.

'What,' Duo thought, 'why isn't it opening?' He brought his other hand to join the first, but no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, the door wouldn't move. He started to get worried.

"H... hey... Heero... come help me with this." Duo gave a few more hard pulls and tugs to no effect. He heard Heero growl.

"You idiot! Don't you know that none of the supply closets open from the inside?!! Now we're stuck in here until someone comes by to get something! Nothing you do will make it any better!" Duo stared at the spot where Heero's eyes were most likely to be. He could almost make out the dark blue depths that were sparking with anger in the darkness.

"You're kidding, right?" Duo pulled at the door with all his strength, but he knew that what Heero had said was true. They were stuck in here... together... until someone came and got them out. Duo sighed.

"Idiot," said Heero. Then, Duo got angry. He shoved Heero against the opposite side of the room which was pretty hard to do since it was so small.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!! I never did anything to you and yet, you're always insulting me. First, it was my hair and now, it's anything and everything!! What is it about me that you don't like?!" As his eyes got adjusted to the darkness, Duo could see Heero staring at him as if he were thinking about the question very carefully.

"I... don't know," Heero replied after awhile.

"Don't give me any of that crap!"

"It's true!! Even if you don't believe me. I don't know why, but you're different from all the other girls. You're different just in general and it makes me react. I don't know why. I don't know why." Heero's voice got softer as he was saying tis and it made Duo think that maybe, just maybe, Heero _was_ telling the truth. Duo's anger disappeared and the two of them stood like that for awhile thinking things over until... Duo got bored.

"Aww... how long do we have to stay like this?!! It's already been about five hours."

"Actually, it's only been five minutes, Hilde." Duo glared.

"This is boring!! Know any jokes, Heero?" Said boy just stared at Duo blankly for awhile before saying, "Why didn't Intel call the Pentium the 586?" Duo blinked.

'Is this a joke or something else?' He decided to think of it as a joke and tried to solve it, but after a minute he said, "I don't know. Why?"

"Because they added 486 and 100 on the first Pentium and got 585.999983605," Heero answered. He must have found this funny because chuckled a little bit. Duo just stood there with a little confused grin on his face and then he burst out laughing.

"You call that a joke?!! I could get a better one off of a five-year-old!! God, Heero, that was hilarious!!"

"If it sucked so much, then why are you laughing?"

"Because it was so horrible!! Maybe, you really aren't that hopeless after all if you tried to make a joke." Heero's cheeks turned pink.

"Whatever," he said.

Finally two hours later, one of the school custodians found the two of them laughing their heads off in the supply closet when she went to go get her broom. She ran off in fright, and Heero and Duo exited the closet. There was a moment of silence before Duo said, "This never happened," and Heero replied with a soft, "Yeah."

They left the school, walking in opposite directions.

"The both of you will receive detention for skipping last period. I am very disappointed in you. You are dismissed. Please, head towards the detention hall now." With that said, Duo and Heero left the principal's office in the late hours of the afternoon, not looking at each other.

"This is all your fault," Duo said. Heero was indignant.

"My fault?!! You're the one who got us locked in a closet for two and a half hours!"

"Yeah, but if you hadn't stopped me, I would have been out of school already and none of this would have happened!!"

"Oh, yes. It's all _my_ fault. Blame it all on me for stopping Hilde Schbeiker from ditching class."

"Fine. I will blame it all on you!" Duo grabbed the doorknob to the detention hall and swung it open to find that no one else was there. He walked over to an empty desk, Heero swiftly following him.

"The teacher better hurry up and get here before I decide to pummel you with one of these desks," Duo said to Heero who decided to ignore him. Instead he said, "Wanna hear another joke?" Duo's mood quickly brightened at this and he replied, "Sure!"

"Okay. If a cat eats a mouse, does that mean he has to double-click to use the litter box?" Heero sounded almost eager to make Duo laugh and laugh he did.

"Hey, you're getting better!" Heero blushed.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Did I just hear Heero Yuy say thanks? Oh no, the world is coming to an end!!!" Duo gasped dramatically, then fell down on the floor. He got up a second later and looked at Heero who was watching him curiously.

"What?" he said. Heero seemed to notice that he had been staring because he quickly looked away.

"I was just thinking that you might not be so bad after all." Duo smiled.

"Yeah? Well, you're not so bad, either." This made Heero smile a soft upturn of the lips.

After that detention together where the teacher didn't show up at all, Duo and Heero had a silent mutual agreement to try to get along. It was still awkward every once in awhile, but they soon got over it since they were spending a lot of time together. They were lab partners and would sometimes get together to study. Things seemed to be looking up.

"Oh, Hilde! You're so lucky. So, what was it like?" Duo hadn't realized when the mob of girls had surrounded him, but they had and they were all very keen on getting some questions answered.

"What was what like?" Duo asked. He had no idea what they were talking about.

"You know... when you went off with Heero during last period. What happened? What was it like?" Duo froze. Uh-oh.

"What do you mean? We didn't do anything."

"Oh, Hilde. Come on. He's gorgeous _and _he's giving you all the attention any girl would want. Don't you also want him? Don't you think he's hot?" Duo choked back his answer. What could he say to these girls? What would they say if he told them that he didn't?

'Okay. This another sticky situation, Duo, except without the gum. Now, what do I say? That he's hot? That I like him? Yeah right.' Duo laughed to himself at the thought of liking Heero Yuy. Then, a picture of Heero looking at him in _that _way came to mind and he felt all the blood in his body head downwards.

'I'm in trouble.'

Heero was stuck in a similar situation except now, he was surrounded by a mob of guys.

"Man, Yuy. Why'd you get the good one?"

"Good one?" Heero asked.

"Yeah, it's not fair! All the girls in this school like you already, but you _still_ get the one that doesn't." Heero raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Schbeiker?" Heero found it hard to believe that all these guys could have been talking about any one of those cheerleader-girls and yet, they were talking about Hilde.

"Of course!! She's hot, man!" Now Heero was _really_ confused.

"You think _Hilde _is hot?"

"Well, she is a little butch and kinda taller than most girls, but that's fine 'cause she's so sexy. It totally makes up for everything else."

"Yeah! Hey, did you see her in that really short skirt on her first day?"

"Oh yeah! I love it when she wears skirts! Yuy, you are so damn lucky!"

Heero wasn't paying attention, though. This conversation had made him think. He was remembering the first day Hilde was here, and she _was _wearing a short skirt. She had looked really good in it, too. In fact, she looked good all the time, even when she was wearing jeans. He remembered the way she laughed at his jokes, the way her eyes sparkled with amusement. Her strength when she had punched him that first day was something else. Most of all, though, he thought about the way she had smiled at him that day in detention. He liked seeing her that way. That was when Heero realized something.

He had a crush on Hilde Schbeiker.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

It wasn't very often that you saw all the Schbeikers and their adopted son sitting at the dining room table altogether. Someone was always missing or they all would have dinner in a different room. However, today was special. It was Hilde's eighteenth birthday and they decided to eat together as a birthday present to her. Some present.

"Oh, I'm so happy! My little sis is finally a woman!!" Duo laughed as Hilde glared at him.

"You may be a month older than me, but I can still whip your ass at anything," Hilde retorted. Her mother turned to her.

"Hilde! Such language!! A lady should never speak that way!"

"Oh, Mom! You're so old fashioned. Get with the times!"

"Hilde, dear, your mother's right. Even if you do speak that way, you shouldn't say such things at the table."

"Dad..."

"Aww... poor Hilde got scolded on her birthday."

"Shut up, Duo. Dad, you're just as bad as Duo. You, too, Mom."

"Heehee! Happy birthday, darling."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

_Ding dong._

"Oh, there's the bell. I'll get it." Hilde's mom went to answer the door. A minute later, she called.

"Hilde! It's for you!!"

"Okay!" Hilde got up and walked to the door. She passed her mom on the way.

"Who is it?!"

"Some young man. Asking for you." At this, Hilde picked up the pace.

'It couldn't be. What's he doing here? It can't be...'

Hilde opened the door... and shut it just as quickly.

'Oh, shit!'

"Duo!!!" she yelled, racing towards the dining room. She almost collided with her brother as he ran into the room.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He could see the anxiety in her face. Something was wrong. Hilde took a second to calm herself down before she said, "It's him! He's here!! At the door!" Duo looked confused.

"He's here? Who's here?" Hilde grabbed Duo's arm and started dragging him towards the door.

"Heero Yuy! The guy with the piercing blue eyes?!! Hello?!! Is this ringing any bell?! Heero Yuy!" Duo's face registered shock and then he whispered really fast, "Heero's here?! Oh no! Hilde, what am I going to do?!!" He started struggling in Hilde's grasp, but she held fast to his arm.

"Well, the first thing that you're going to do is answer the door." At the look of confused surprise from Duo, she continued.

"You can't just leave him out there, Duo! He came all this way to see you!!"

"But, I..."

"No buts, Duo! Now go!" She pushed him towards the door and he shakily reached out a hand to open it. Just as he opened the door and Heero saw him, he slammed it shut again. Duo quickly turned around.

"Hilde! I need to borrow your room!"

"What?!" She looked indignant. "Why?"

"Because yours is not as boyish as mine. Please?!!"

"Fine, but this better be good, Duo. If you guys don't get together, I'm gonna be really upset."

"Fine, fine! Now, go away!" Duo turned back to the door and then turned towards Hilde again.

"Wait! What did you say?" Hilde didn't do anything, but smile and walk away. Duo dismissed it and grabbed the doorknob to open it again.

"Heero! What are you doing here?" Duo placed his best smile on his face. Heero looked kind of upset from all the door slamming that had been going on, but he dismissed it.

"We were supposed to meet at the cafe to study for finals, remember?" Duo looked confused. Then, he remembered.

"Oh, shit! I can't believe I forgot! I'm so sorry Heero!"

"It's alright. That's why I came. Um... can I came in?"

"What? Oh! Of course! Sorry! I'm a little out of it, ya know?" Duo opened the door wide so that Heero could come inside. As Heero stepped in, he asked, "Who was that before? The one who slammed the door in my face?" Duo looked a little guilty.

"Oh... that was... that was just... my brother! My brother, Duo! I'm sorry he did that. He's kinda weird like that, ya know?" Duo quickly cut across the living room to the hall instead of going through the dining room which would have been faster.

"That was your brother?" Heero questioned, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but he seemed kinda... girlie." Duo was getting nervous.

"Oh well... he was adopted and he's always been a little on the freaky side. Here, this is my room." Duo opened Hilde's door and let Heero inside. He didn't comment on the style. He just went and sat at the desk.

"He was adopted? He looks more like your mother than you do." Now, Duo was really nervous.

"Yeah... well, when I was born, I didn't get my parents looks. So they went and adopted Hil... I mean Duo and they made sure that he looked like them. My parents are kind of weird." Heero looked like he didn't have any problem believing Duo's parents were weird.

"But I love them," Duo quickly added. He decided to change the subject.

"Anyways... how did you know where I lived? I don't remember giving you my address." It was Heero's turn to look guilty.

"I just found out, you know?" Before Duo could say anything to this, his mother called from the dining room.

"Duo! What are you doing? Would you come here, please?!" Duo drew a deep breath and then said to Heero, "Would you excuse me, please? Gotta go to the restroom." Then, Duo was gone.

Heero blinked and turned to look at the room. It wasn't exactly princesses and unicorns like most girls rooms would have been, but it was nice. The room's colors consisted of a dark red and blue. There were various posters of bands scattered on the walls and a small bookcase in the corner. The desk Heero was sitting at had a computer on one end and a mirror on the other. In front of the mirror were littered a few tubes of lipstick and some bottles of nail polish. Funny. Heero had never seen Hilde wear lipstick.

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Duo was complaining to his mother.

"Mom! Leave me alone! I'm busy!!"

"Oh, Duo! It's your sister's birthday. You should be spending time with her."

"Mom! Hilde knows I love her! She doesn't need me to be here!" Just then, a loud noise came from down the hall.

"Later," Duo shouted. Then, he ran down the hall to Hilde's room. He opened the door to find Heero with a book in his hand and all the others cluttered on the floor.

"Uh... sorry. I didn't know that they'd all fall on me. I'll put them all back." Duo eye the mess. Then, he looked at Heero. He couldn't let his guest pick up for him.

"No, that's alright, Heero. I'll do..."

"Duo, come pick up your plate! Hilde!! Come back here!" Duo ran out of the room.

"I'll be right back!" He arrived in the kitchen looking flustered.

"What's wrong? Where's Hilde?!" His mother looked up at him from the sink.

"Oh, she went on a walk. She seemed really upset. Really, Duo. You should be more considerate." Duo rolled his eyes.

"As if you really care, Mom. I don't have time for this!" With that, he walked out.

Back in Hilde's room, Heero was organizing the books on the shelves. Duo ran forward to stop him.

"Oh, Heero! You don't have to do that!!" Heero looked at Duo who was red in the face and then at the book in his hand.

"It's just that you seemed kind of busy." Duo watched Heero rearrange a couple of books. Heero was being really nice to him. Maybe...

"Duo! I need you!" Duo was exasperated.

"Um... excuse me, Heero. I'm gonna go find out what's going on."

"Okay," Heero said, but Duo didn't hear it because he was already out the door. He arrived in the kitchen. Hilde was back from her walk.

"Mom! What do you want?! I have company!!" Mrs. Schbeiker raised her eyebrow.

"Oh? I thought that young man was here to see Hilde."

"Um... well..." Duo's father looked up from the paper he was reading. He looked at the guilty face on his daughter and then, at the one on his adopted son.

"Duo... what is going on?" Hilde was the one that spoke up.

"Well... you see, Dad... Duo and I..." After a second of scrambling for words, her dad interrupted.

"Nevermind," said Mr. Schbeiker, "I don't want to know. Duo, you should get back to your guest."

"Thank you, Dad!" Duo ran back to the room where Heero was sitting on the bed looking through an album that had been in Hilde's bookcase. Duo closed the door and sat down next to him and watched the baby pictures flip by. Heero stopped at a picture of Hilde in a pink birthday dress.

"I didn't know that your brother liked to crossdress." Duo gulped nervously.

"Well, he's gay, you know. I think he's liked guys since he was small. My mom and dad let him, also." Heero looked at Duo through an opening in his long bangs. Duo fidgeted under the gaze.

"Do you think my family's strange? My brother, for being gay?" Duo was dreading this answer. Heero didn't know he was a guy, but if he said that yes, he thought badly about being gay, Duo and him would never have a chance together. Which was a pity, too, since Duo was just starting to like Heero a lot.

Heero sighed and looked down at his hands before looking up at Duo again.

"Your family _is_ strange, but it is still good. Your brother is lucky to have you guys. I don't have parents, myself, and I don't think that your brother is disgusting for being gay. Anyone can love whoever they want to, I think, and it just proves that your brother, Duo, is very special just like this family."

These words were so heart-felt that Duo almost cried right there on the spot, but he controlled himself. He smiled at Heero with a soft expression, not one of those devil-may-care grins. The atmosphere was _so _right, and they were so close together that all Duo had to do was lean slightly forward and he would be kissing Heero Yuy.

Heero's eyes were locked on his and he slowly leaned forward. They were just centimeters away from touching and then... Hilde entered the room. Duo and Heero pulled hastily away from each other. Hilde looked shocked for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I... forgot. My room's over there." She pointed in the opposite direction and chuckled nervously.

"Uh... I'll... just... be going now. Bye." She was about to leave the room, but Duo stopped her.

"Wait!" Hilde turned around to look at Duo who got up from the bed and walked towards her. He, then, turned around and said, "Um... Heero. I want you to meet my brother, Duo. Duo, this is Heero... a friend... from school." Duo looked nervously from Hilde to Heero and then back to Hilde.

Heero stepped forward, his hand outstretched.

"Duo, it's nice to meet you." Hilde took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, too. I hope you're taking care of my sister," she added on a whim.

'Try to sound like a brother. Try," she thought. She saw Duo blush embarrassedly out of the corner of her eye. Heero chuckled.

"Don't worry. I am." Hilde smiled. He didn't seem so bad.

"Okay, then. I'll be leaving now. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." And she left.

There were a few tense moments before Heero decided he better try to start a conversation.

"Um... I've never seen you dress that way before." Great. Good conversation.

Duo looked down at his clothes and blushed. He wasn't dressed completely like a guy, but he had never worn these kind of clothes to school. When he wore jeans, they were usually tight and girlish. Mostly because they were Hilde's. Today, however, he had been wearing a loose T-shirt that had a Nike symbol on the front and very baggy jeans that had a few holes in them.

"Uh... well... it's just that... I don't dress like this very..." Duo who was trying to explain why he was wearing such strange clothes was cut short by Heero.

"No. It's not weird. I... I like it. It looks good on you." Heero blushed.

'What a stupid compliment,' he thought, "you really are pathetic, Yuy."

Duo, on the other hand, didn't care. Heero had given him a compliment. Duo was also red.

"Um... I should be going now," Heero said, glancing at his watch, "it's getting pretty late. I don't want to keep you up." He fidgeted nervously and moved to the door.

"Wait," Duo said. He didn't want Heero to leave, but he didn't feel that he should keep him, either.

"I... I'm sorry about forgetting our meeting. I'll make it up to you. I promise. Um... thanks for coming, anyway. Maybe, we can go out sometime for lunch... or something. You know, sometime that we don't have to study." Duo looked down at the floor.

'Stop right now, Duo. You're making a fool of yourself.'

"I'd like that." Duo looked up quickly. Heero was smiling at him. It was one of those small upturn of the lips smiles and Duo fell for it. His face got as red as it could get and he smiled stupidly back at Heero.

"Um... g... great! Then, I'll see you to the door." And he did just that. Just as Heero was walking out the door, he turned around and got real close to Duo.

"See you at school tomorrow," he whispered. Then, he pressed his lips against Duo's. It was a small kiss, but it was enough. Electricity sparked between them and Duo could still feel the tingle, the hot, burning sensation on his lips even after Heero had pulled away.

"Bye," Heero said and then smiled and walked away.

"I... I thought we might go to the science museum downtown," Heero said as he waited for the bus with Duo. He had finally gotten the courage to ask 'Hilde' on a date. The only problem _was_ that at the last minute, Heero remembered that he didn't know anything about her. He didn't know what she liked and he sure as hell didn't know where to take her on a date. He hoped he had made the right decision.

Duo was dreading going to a museum. What kind of person takes you to a museum for a date? However, Duo didn't say anything. He just tried to smile at Heero like he was interested and fixed his skirt so that it didn't ride up his legs too much.

'Why did I even agree to this? I mean, Heero's not so bad. He's pretty cool, but do I really want to get into a relationship with him? I don't know what to do.' Duo's mind went wandering all through the bus ride to the science museum. When they got there, Duo followed Heero through the different sections, barely glancing at the things around him. A few hours passed like this in silence before Duo's mind started wandering again.

'A museum? How boring!' Just was Duo was thinking this, he let out a small yawn, but Heero still heard it. He turned to Duo and then, looked down to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Hilde," he said with obvious disappointment, "It's just that... I didn't know what you would like to do. You can leave if you want. I'll understand." Heero had his eyes on the floor, so he didn't see all of the emotions playing across Duo's face. He didn't see the tiny smile form there, either, but he did see when Duo stepped up close to him. Heero looked up, surprised that 'Hilde' was still there. Duo was smiling at Heero.

'Maybe, this date won't be so horrible after all.'

"It's alright, Heero. I forgive you for this crappy first date, but it's not over yet." At this, Heero looked confused.

"We still have a few hours left before I have to be home. I got an idea. Follow me." And Heero did.

They took the bus back to the east part of town and then walked the rest of the way to their destination.

Heero gazed around the place in wonder. He had never been to an arcade this big before. In fact, he had only been to an arcade once before in his whole entire life!

"Wow!" he said. Duo smiled at him in amusement.

"Come on, Heero. Let's go play some games." Heero looked at him as if he were crazy and it wasn't normal for people to go to an arcade to play games.

"Games?" Duo got a wicked look in his eyes.

"Yeah, games." Duo headed for a system that looked like a racing game. Heero couldn't be sure. You can never tell when you're in a place where you usually aren't. Duo sat in the first seat and Heero got into the one next to him.

Heero looked around at the all the other gamers here. Some of them were staring at Hilde and him. He looked down at his clothes and then over at Hilde's. She was now putting a few coins into the game. Heero followed her example.

'Well, we aren't exactly dressed to go to an arcade,' he thought, 'our clothes are a little more fancy.' Heero heard some of the guys at a shooting game snicker at them. Heero wasn't sure if he wanted to punch them or run away from them.

Duo saw where he was looking and rolled his eyes.

"Don't pay attention to them, Heero. People like that always judge everyone on their looks alone. Come on. Let's show them what we're made of." Duo turned back to the screen and selected a car out of the ones given to him. Heero did the same.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to show those guys what he was made of. After all, he wasn't an expert when it came to arcade games, but the smirk on Duo' face as they raised the flag to start the game changed hi mind.

He was doing this for Hilde, so it didn't matter if he made a complete fool of himself in front of strangers. It was time to stop worrying and have some fun for a change. He shifted into gear and pressed down on the gas pedal, ready to beat Hilde if it took him a million times.

"Man, that was a great game!!! Damn, Heero! You're really good! You almost beat me!" Heero blushed with embarrassment. It had been a close game. They had played the same game nine times and each time Duo beat Heero by a millisecond. They were doing so well that they were even attracting a crowd. Heero couldn't help but overhear some of the conversation going around as they had been playing.

"Hey, look at that chick go! She's really good! I've never seen a girl so good at gaming!"

"Yeah, and she's really hot, too!"

"Hey, man. Watch out. That guy's her boyfriend. Who knows what he'll do if he hears you. He's not so bad, either. I bet there's more strength t him than meets the eye."~

Heero was proud of himself. He had had fun and now those guys were thinking twice about messing with him. He glanced over at Hilde who was getting up from her seat.

"I'll be right back, Heero. Gotta go the restroom." Heero nodded and watched as his 'date' walked off. He looked at her long braid of hair swishing behind her and thought, 'None of this would have happened if I hadn't insulted that hair. I don't even know why I did it, but I'm glad I did.' He smiled at her retreating form and then turned around to look for something. He had something he needed to do.

Duo took longer than he thought he would have in the restroom.

'But damn! How do they do it! You can't just sit down and take a piss that easily, can you?!"

Duo looked around for Heero. He wasn't at the racing game anymore. He was just about to head off to the food courts to look foe him when he spotted him by the entrance. Heero had hi back turned to him and he was looking down at his hands. Duo called to him.

"Hey, Heero! Sorry I took so long!" Heero quickly spun around and held his hands behind his back. He looked kind of nervous.

"It's alright, Hilde. Are you ready to go? It's a quarter 'til ten and you said you wanted to be back by ten thirty." Duo looked at him with an odd expression on his face.

"Sure, Heero. What's that you got behind your back?" Heero jumped. Uh-oh. He swallowed.

"What?! Um... nothing. I don't have anything." Duo's eyes gleamed with the spark of a chase. He ran towards Heero who quickly dodged.

"Lemme see!! What is it?!!" Duo chased Heero out into the street and to the park, trying to get a peek at what he had. Heero, on the other hand, kept jumping out of the way and protested furiously.

"It's nothing!! Nothing at all. I promise you!" Duo laughed loudly at the look of panic on Heero's red face.

"Don't lie to me, Yuy! You're hiding something! I wanna see what it is!" Finally, after much struggling and fighting, Heero relented and held out what he had been hiding. It was a bird... or it looked like a bird. It was one of those horrible looking stuffed animals they had in the crane machines. Even in the darkness, Duo could tell how awful it looked. The... thing was bright orange in color and had bright pink stripes all over its body. The head was so disfigured you could tell that other people had won it before and then given it back to the arcade because of its ugliness. Protruding from its back were horrible green wings that drooped to the ground as if they were going to fall off any second.

Heero stared dejectedly at the thing in his hand.

"I won it for you. Well, I mean, I tried to get the blue bear. I thought you would like it." Duo briefly remembered that Hilde did have a few stuffed animals in her room.

"But I got this one instead. I'm sorry. You can throw it away if you want." Heero walked over to the trash can at the edge of the park, prepared to throw the thing away when Duo stopped him.

"No! Wait! Don't throw it away." Heero turned to look back at Duo, shock written all over his face.

Duo grabbed the... thing... from him.

"It's alright. I like it. I mean, it does really suck and it looks really horrible, but... you got it for me." Duo smiled up at Heero who's mouth was slightly open in astonishment. He quickly closed it.

"Thanks," Duo said. Heero blushed and turned away. There was silence for a bit and then a few moments later, Heero said quietly, "Come on. I'll walk you home."

Once they got to the house, they said their good-byes at the bottom of the steps leading to the door.

"See ya later, Heero. Thanks for taking me out tonight." Heero smiled at Duo.

"Goodnight, Hilde." Duo beamed at him in return and then bounced up the steps to the door. He quickly turned around, though, and ran down the steps again. He came up to Heero and pressed his lips to the other boy's, lingering there for a little longer than their first kiss. After they separated, Duo blushed and ran up the stairs again. Just before he closed the door, Duo popped his head back out and whispered, "Good night."

Heero stayed there a few more minutes staring at the place where that head had just been. His fingers came up to touch his lips and he smiled and then walked away.

Inside the house, Duo was sitting on the bed in his room when Hilde came by.

"So, how was the date?" she asked casually. She noticed the doll Duo held in his hands.

'Woah, must have been horrible," she thought. But Duo just hugged the creature to him very closely and sat there, thinking. Then, in a soft voice he gave his answer.

"Great."

"This is the best place in the whole world!!" shouted Duo as he entered the ice cream shop with Heero and Hilde in tow. Duo had decided to bring Heero here for a date, but Hilde had wanted to tag along. After all, this was the best ice cream shop in town.

"Me and Duo always come here!! The ice cream's the best!"

Heero watched with amusement as Duo raced Hilde up to the counter to order their ice cream. He followed behind looking at all the choices on the overhead menu.

"What would you like, Hilde?" he asked. The girl behind the counter chuckled.

"You must be a new friend," she said. "Everyone here knows what these two always get. The triple chocolate cone and the vanilla swirl, right?" Hilde and Duo answered at the same time.

"Yes, please!"

"And what would you like?" The girl turned to Heero for his order.

"A vanilla cone, please," he said taking out his wallet to pay.

"A vanilla cone? Man, you've got no taste, Heero!" Duo blanched at the thought of just plain old vanilla.

"You should talk," Hilde countered. "All you ever get is chocolate, chocolate, chocolate! Are you saying that I have no taste as well? I get vanilla all the time." Duo backed off his hands in the air surrendering.

"Yeah, but at least you get a swirl." However, Duo stopped talking as the girl handed them their cones and they retreated to a booth to sit and eat.

It was silent for a moment until Duo, who had already finished eating his cone, decided to start a conversation.

"So, Heero, what field are you going to major in?" asked Hilde.

Heero answered right away. "Technology engineering."

Duo grimaced. "You too? Man! I'm surrounded be geeks!"

It turned out that Hilde was also interested in that field and that was the discussion for the rest of their time spent at the ice cream shop.

Heero excused himself from the table after he had finished eating. Duo watched him disappear around the corner.

Hilde smirked at him from behind her cone.

"Shut up," Duo said.

Just then, a bouncy young blond boy came bounding up to their table. "Duo! Duo! You're here!!"

Duo looked surprised and then extremely happy. "Quatre! It's you! What are you doing here?!" He watched as a tall brunette came up behind his friend. "Hey, Tro! You're looking good, as you always do."

The boy gave Duo a small nod. "Hi."

"God, it's great seeing you here. You won't believe how boring it is here." Hilde rolled her eyes. It was so like Duo to say the opposite of what was happening.

"Do you guys wanna sit down?" she asked.

Quatre shook his head. "Sorry, you guys. We have a rehearsal to go to for the symphony. We just came to get a snack."

Duo arched an eyebrow. "You're still in the symphony? I thought you would have gotten tired of it by now."

Quatre smiled. "Yes, Duo. We're still in the symphony and we intend to stay in it for quite some time, thank you."

"Whatever," Duo said. Trowa suddenly tugged softly on Quatre's shirt.

"We're running late," he said quietly. "Quatre, we should be going."

"Oh, you're right. Maybe we'll get together another time. See you later, Duo!" said Quatre as the boys left the shop.

When Heero got back, neither Duo nor Hilde mentioned anything about meeting Duo's old schoolmates. They didn't think it was necessary.

It wasn't that Duo had to be beautiful for this date. It was just that he wanted to look _really _nice for Heero.

"Duo! Stop fussing!! You're going to make your face all red and then it's going to be _your_ fault that you look horrible this evening and after I went through all that trouble to get Mom and Dad out of the house!"

"Alright, alright, already," Duo said, his hands falling down from the sides of his head, "I heard you the first time. It's just that... I'm really starting to like Heero as more than a friend. I don't want to screw up." Hilde rolled her eyes and popped the gum she was chewing.

"_Starting_ to like him? Sure, Duo. I'll believe that any day. He was always on your mind before even if it _was_ for the wrong reasons. He asks you out and you spend a whole day contemplating if you should go or not. You get back from the date with some ridiculously ugly doll..."

"Hey! I happen to like that ridiculously ugly doll!!" Hilde rolled her eyes again.

"You just proved my point. You were obviously head-over-heels in love with him when you first met." This time Duo rolled his eyes.

"Hello? If I was so _in love _with him, then how come we were trying to bite each others heads off?!"

"Hello? Ever heard of love at first sight? You don't always realize it right away."

"Sure, whatever," Duo said as he turned back to the bathroom mirror, "Arghh! I'm never gonna get this right!" Duo furiously tugged at his hair which he had been trying to put up in one of those... twisty style things for the last hour. He had even curled his hair to give it an extra flair.

"Duo, can you, just for once, act like a teenager. You're not in grade school anymore." Duo stuck out his tongue in reply.

"Arghh! Honestly, sometimes you act like such... a..." Hilde stopped talking as the gum she had been chewing fell out of her mouth... and into Duo's hair. Her eyes widened, and she quickly made a grab for it before Duo found out. This only succeeded in better sticking the gum in Duo's hair.

"What were you say... what are you doing!!!" Duo tried to pull his hair out of Hilde's reach, but his struggles made everything even worse. Much worse.

"Hold still, Duo!! There's gum stuck in your hair! I'm trying to get it out!"

"What?!! I can't believe you!! Gum! Dammit!!"

"Duo!! Stop moving!"

"No! You stop!! Let go of my hair! Don't touch it!" Duo wrenched his hair out of Hilde's grasp.

"Well, fine! Have it your way, but don't get upset at me whan Heero comes and you still have gum in your hair!!" Hilde huffed in anger and retreated to the back of the restroom to see what Duo would do about this new dilemma.

Duo looked at his hair which was unbelievably tangled and knotted and full of gum... again. He couldn't go on a date with Heero, looking like this!! He grabbed the brush and was just preparing to try to tackle the job that was his hair when the doorbell rang.

Duo gasped in horror.

"No! He can't be here already! My hair!!" He looked over to Hilde who had the same expression on her face, but she quickly recovered.

"Go to my room, Duo. Don't forget to take your doll. Fix your hair in there. I'll try to stall him as much as possible. Go!" Duo nodded and left. Hilde calmed herself and checked to see if she looked boyish enough. Then, she walked to the door and opened it.

There was Heero, standing all confident-looking in his nice clothes. Hilde wanted to beat the crap out of him.

"Good to see you again, Heero. Du.. uh... Hilde's not ready yet, but you can come inside and wait if you want." Heero nodded his thanks and stepped inside. He found himself a spot against the wall to lean on. After Hilde closed the door, she headed towards the kitchen.

"You want anything to drink while you wait?" Heero shook his head.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure? It might take a while."

"I'll tell you if I change my mind." Hilde just shrugged and got a drink for herself, but just as she was opening the can, it slipped out of her hand and splattered all over the kitchen.

"Crap!!" She went to fetch a cloth to clean it up. Heero watched her go out of the corner of his eye. Hilde's brother was... strange.

He took this opportunity to head of to Hilde's room. He knocked on the door tentatively. He could hear a frustrated exhale of breath from inside of the room.

"What is it?! Is he still here?! I can't get my hair right!" Heero arched an eyebrow. He opened the door silently and was met with the most hilarious sight he had ever seen.

Hilde was sitting in front of a mirror, her hands working furiously at her hair which was tangled in every which way. Heero burst out laughing.

Duo froze in terror. He looked behind him and saw Heero standing there laughing at him. Duo didn't know how to react. He wasn't sure if he wanted to yell at Heero for laughing at him or... not. This was the first time he had ever seen Heero laughing, and it might have been a good time for some sillyness if the situation hadn't been so... not right. He made up his mind.

"What are you laughing at?!! You're supposed to be feeling sorry for me, jerk!" Heero tried to stop his laughter, but it wasn't really working. The sight was just too funny.

Duo growled angrily.

"Fine! Just stand there and laugh! See if I ever go out on a date with you again!" This statement didn't stop Heero from laughing, but it calmed him down until he was only chuckling softly.

"I'm sorry, Hilde, but it does look funny." Said person ignored his apologies and continued fussing with his hair. Heero walked over to stand behind Duo and see all the damage done when he realized what was _really_ wrong.

"You've got gum stuck in your hair."

"No shit, Sherlock," Duo retorted. "Care to leave me alone while I get it _out_?" He was being _very _sarcastic. Heero could tell.

Heero looked at the offending piece of gum stuck in that beautiful hair and couldn't help but feel guilty. He hadn't done it this time, but he had done it before. He remembered only too well the look of panic on the other's face when he had stuck it in there. He hadn't liked the look before and he didn't like the behavior now.

Heero sat down on the bed behind Duo and gently worked the hair out of his the boy's grasp.

"What are you doing?!" Duo sputtered in rage. Two people touching his hair in one day was just too much, but Heero replied with a calm voice that was begging for forgiveness.

"Let me help you. You can't see everything with just a mirror." Duo desperately wanted to kick Heero in the face and demand that he leave the house, but he didn't. He just sighed and said, "Alright."

Duo and Heero didn't go on their date that night. They stayed at the house fixing Duo's hair. After Heero had worked the gum out of Duo's tangled locks (with peanut butter), he had sat there and brushed out the knots for him, even pulling his hair back into its usual braid.

Duo stared at the floor, only looking up when Heero had finished. His cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"Thanks, Heero," he said softly, his eyes glowing with appreciation. Heero just smiled in return and leaned in to give Duo a kiss on the cheek, but Duo wanted more.

He found Heero lips with his own and proceeded to show him how thankful he was. Heero wrapped his arm tightly around Duo's waist, and Duo wound his hand into Heero's hair.

'So, it isn't infested with rats,' Duo thought. In a few minutes, though, he wasn't thinking that much at all.

Heero's hand trailed down the Duo's spine and back up again, caressing softly. Duo had to hold back a moan. As their tongues battled for dominance, Heero continued his explorations with his hands, bringing one to the front where it traveled up and underneath Duo's shirt.

Duo batted Heero's hands away just as they broke for air, but when they started kissing again, Heero's hands became active again. One stroked Duo's thigh while the other went back to its place on Duo's back. That hand traveled up Duo's thigh to the end of his skirt and back down a few times before Heero actually delved it inside. It was a good feeling, but there was just one problem.

Duo was getting hard, and if he didn't stop Heero now, something very bad was going to happen.

'Not good. Not good. Not good. Not good! Not good!!' Duo pulled away from Heero just as he was about to touch a very bad place.

"No! Stop!" Duo spoke so sharply that he startled Heero.

The air was tense around them for awhile before Heero spoke up.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, Heero. It's alright. It's just that... well..." Duo didn't know what to say now that he had Heero's attention. Heero was probably angry right now or he didn't want to be there anymore.

"I... I..." Heero looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face. It was one of those expressions that had been used when they nwere atill fighting.

"Maybe I should go now," Heero said quietly. Duo's eyes widened.

"No! Don't go! I... um... I... I can ex..." Duo made a futile attempt to express his feelings, but Heero had already gotten up and walked out. He was about to follow him to the door and maybe try to salvage what he had meesed up, but he heard the front door open and close.

Duo stared at the spot where Heero had been. Then, he put his head in his lap and sulked.

'Dammit! This isn't fair! I want to be with him, but I can't because he'll find out I'm a guy!! Arghh!!' Duo stared at his knees and thought. Would Heero hate him if he knew? But the answer to that question didn't matter because Duo had already made up his mind.

'I have to tell him tomorrow. I can't keep doing this.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

'I have to tell Heero that I'm a guy. That my sister had this crazy idea to switch schools with me. Nnn... and he'll probably hate me for it.' However, Duo was determined to get the truth out. The reason he was always acting so strange.

The problem was that throughout the whole day, Duo couldn't find Heero. He saw him in class, but after that, Heero would disappear.

'He probably already hates me!!' Duo went through the rest of the day worried. Finally, chemistry was next and Duo would see Heero then. I mean, he had to. They were lab partners.

So, the first thing that Duo said when he saw Heero in Chemistry class was, "I have to talk to you." Heero looked at Duo out of the corner of his eye before turning to him and saying, "Yeah, I have to talk to you, too." Duo's worrying increased.

"Um... why don't... why don't you go first?"

"Okay," Heero said. "Look, Hilde. I'm sorry about yesterday and you might be mad at me, but it's just that I didn't know what to do. This is the first time I've ever really liked anybody." Duo watched Heero's eyes flicker through many different emotions while his face stayed neutral, and he realized that that was the way Heero was. He wore a mask of indifference on the outside so that he never really got hurt on the inside.

"And I know that I'm not the best... boyfriend... there ever was, but I'll keep trying... for you... until I get it right. Is that okay with you?" Duo's insides had just turned into mush.

"Yeah," he replied. He vaguely noticed Heero's cheeks reddening.

"Um... Hilde?"

"Yeah?" Duo was still partly dazed.

"Would you... go with me to the prom?"

"Sure." Heero smiled that small smile of his.

"Great. What was it that you were going to tell me?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's nothing."

"Okay."

It was only after the class had ended and Heero and Duo parted to go to their separate locker rooms that Duo realized the he had just agreed to go to the prom with Heero. More importantly, he didn't tell him taht he was a guy. More importantly, he had agreed to go to the prom with Heero.

'Oh, shit!'

Heero picked Duo up at his house the night of the prom which was probably a good thing, too, since he was about to rip Hilde's head off. The thing was that Hilde came along with them. She was _also_ going to the prom.

"Why are you coming to our prom anyway? You don't even go to our school!" Heero chuckled quietly, watching Hilde and Duo argue. They were something else.

Hilde smiled one of her secret smiles and whispered to Duo as they climbed up the steps to the building where the prom was being held, "It's _my_ prom, so deal with it." Duo rolled his eyes and was about to make some witty comeback when Heero cut him off.

"Hey, that's the best high school symphony in the city. What are they doing here?" Duo turned to see where Heero was looking and his eyes widened in alarm. Stuck to the wall was an announcement board that read that a high school symphony would be playing a few songs for the senior prom. That wasn't the problem, though. The problem _was_ that the school that the symphony was from was Duo's old school. His friends Quatre and Trowa would be there. They were in that symphony.

Heero saw the look on Duo's face and misread the expression.

"They'll probably just play the beginning and ending songs," he said. Duo smiled weakly at him.

"Um... yeah. Sure."

Once inside, Hilde disappeared off to who-knows-where and Heero and Duo stood off to the side rather awkwardly. They looked around at the inside of the place. The floor already had millions of students dancing to the symphony's beginning song. The snack table lined one wall that was opposite them. Plenty of streamers hung from the ceiling of purple and blue. The disc jockey and some helpers were setting up their equipment. The place wasn't horrible looking, but Duo found that he'd rather be at home than here in this uncomfortable place with Heero. However after a few moments of silence between them, Heero cleared his throat and held out his hand to Duo.

"Want to dance?" Duo smiled, picked up his dress in one hand, and clasped Heero's with the other.

"Of course."

Duo wasn't very fond of the murderous looks he was getting from many of the girls there, but he put up with it because he wanted to be with Heero. Maybe Hilde had been right and he was in love with Heero after all.

Duo smiled as Heero turned him around in his arms. No, he _was_ in love. He was sure of it.

After much dancing and the occasionally snacking, Heero excused himself from Duo who stood there in the middle of the dance floor feeling very exposed to everyone around him now that he was alone. This feeling didn't last long, though, because after a minute, a bouncy, young blond came bounding up to where Duo was standing.

"Duo! It's you!! What are you doing here?! I didn't believe Trowa when he said he saw you, but here you are! Why are you dressed like that?!" Duo gulped nervously and smiled at the blond.

"Hi, Quatre. Nice to see you. You and Tro sounded great." Duo tried to stall explaining as much as possible. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Heero returning from the restroom.

"Um... Q? Can I talk to you later? I... I need to go now." Quatre looked at Duo with confusion. He didn't see the dark expression on the guy that was approaching.

"But Duo! Why are you dressed like a girl?!!" Duo had just turned around to face Heero as Quatre said that and his face had a look of utter terror on it.

Heero looked at Quatre and then at Duo and then back again.

"A girl? What's he talking about, Hilde?" Duo's expression changed from one of terror to one of guilt.

"I... I need to talk to you, Heero. Alone." Heero arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. He gave one last look in Quatre's direction and then led Duo outside to a secluded area.

"Who was that? Why was he asking why you were wearing a dress?" Heero looked slightly angry and confused. Duo looked down at the floor.

"That was my friend, Heero. Quatre. We went to the same school before I moved."

"But that symphony is from an all-boys school."

"I know." Heero was perplexed.

"You mean to tell me that you're a guy. That you were crossdressing and you lied to me... about everything." Duo looked up from the floor.

"Yes, Heero. I'm a guy and I'm gay. My sister, Hilde, wanted to trade schools and I agreed with her, so she went to my private all-boys school, and I came to her public school and met you and I like you, Heero... a lot." Heero just stared at Duo, thoughts racing through his head.

"I don't believe you," Heero said, and he said it with such sharp words that tears started forming in Duo's eyes.

"I'm not lying, Heero! I'm not." And Duo pulled down the top of his dress and all the padding that was there to show Heero that he was, in fact, a boy.

Heero stared and stayed quiet because now that he thought about it, Hilde had always been strange. She hit him and fought with him and ditched swimming class and went to an arcade and did many other things that just proved to Heero that she_ was _a guy.

He couldn't take this, so he walked away. Duo's eyes widened. He grabbed the front of his dress and held it up to his chest so that you couldn't see anything and ran after Heero. He caught up with him on the crowded dance floor.

"Heero! Wait! Please!" Duo grabbed Heero's upper arm to stop him, but Heero spun around and punched him in the face.

That was when everything got quiet. The disc jockey stopped playing the music and everyone stopped dancing and talking. Duo held up a hand to his face in shock. He looked at Heero pleadingly.

"Heero... I..." But Heero interrupted him.

"No! Don't say anything! You expect me to listen to you after that?! I can't believe you would lie to me!!" Again, Heero turned around to stalk out of the room, his face flushed with anger. He noticed the entire crowd of seniors staring at him.

"What? Don't worry. That's a boy." Then, he continued walking. Everyone's eyes were fixed on him as he walked to the doors.

He stopped again and looked to the right of him at a boy with short purple hair.

"By the way, you look really good in a tux, Hilde." And he walked out the door.

That's when pandemonium broke out. Everyone started crowding around Duo trying to get a good look at him. They did the same with Hilde.

"What's going on?!!"

"What was Yuy talking about?!!"

"Hilde's a guy?!!"

"Wait, but he called _that_ guy Hilde!!"

In all the chaos going on, no one noticed Duo and Hilde slip out through the front doors. Quatre and Trowa were waiting for him outside.

"I'm so sorry, Duo," cried Quatre. "I didn't know..." Trowa looked guilty as well, but Duo brushed off the apology.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have told him the truth." And with that, Duo started off for the house, Hilde following him silently.

Duo and Hilde didn't go back to school for the last two days after what happened at the prom. In fact, they didn't do much of anything but stay locked up in their rooms all day only coming out every once in awhile to go to the restroom or get something to eat.

They were making their parents worry. After a couple of weeks of silence in the house, Mr. Schbeiker couldn't stand it anymore, so Duo and Hilde were forced to take showers, get dressed, and then get out of the house.

They walked along in silence for a few minutes, the tension between them thick. Finally, Hilde broke the quiet.

"Duo, I'm sorry I dragged you into all this. It was my fault." Duo turned to her and gave her a tiny grin.

"No, I'm glad this happened. I'm glad we switched places and I met Heero even if he now hates me. Don't tell me that you didn't have fun?" Hilde smiled at him.

"I did."

The both of them hadn't been out of the house in awhile, and they were eager to get back into their normal routine of eating ice cream whenever they wanted, so they headed to the ice cream shop. Duo got his normal triple chocolate cone and wolfed it down right away while Hilde got her vanilla swirl.

She waited outside, cone in hand, for Duo who had gone to the restroom. She smiled with one of those mischievous glints in her eye as a red Corvette pulled up to the curb.

Duo bounded outside, his usual cheery self returning and didn't even glance at the car. He stared at Hilde with disbelief.

"Aren't you going to eat that?!" Hilde ignored him.

"Duo? What are you going to do now? You know, now that you broke up with Heero?" Duo shrugged, although, he did he did kind of nervously.

"I don't know. Maybe, I'll find another guy. One better than Heero." However, he sounded as if that would be impossible because there _was _no guy better than Heero.

But Hilde smiled again.

"Oh, really? Whatever, Duo. Oh, and I think you've got a visitor."

"Huh?" Duo turned around to face the spot Hilde was looking at and saw Heero leaning against the side of a car watching them. Duo swallowed. He heard Hilde's voice behind him say, "Well, Duo, don't be rude. Go and say hello." So Duo did.

He walked up to Heero and glanced at his eyes quickly before averting them elsewhere.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Heero replied. Duo looked at the car Heero was leaning on.

"Um... I didn't know that you had a car." Heero shifted from his spot so that he was standing next to Duo on the curb.

"It was a graduation present."

"Oh," Duo said stupidly. "What... what are you doing here?" He chanced a look at Heero and found him staring at him. He blushed and looked away.

"Well, I was looking for someone."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Well, I met this guy awhile back. He was very strange, but I liked him. He had long, beautiful hair and a charming personality. The thing was that I didn't get to know him properly, but I know that he liked to come here all the time, so I decided to come look for him and see if we could renew our friendship." Duo looked at Heero square in the eye. Heero was talking about _him!_

"Oh?" Duo knew that he had to say something smarter than that, but he couldn't come up with anything.

"Yeah," Heero said, smiling softly. "The problem is that I think I fell in love with him and I'm not sure what to do." Duo grinned.

"Well, you should probably find this guy first." Heero's eyes were twinkling with some hidden emotion.

"I already have." He held out his hand towards Duo saying, "I don't think we have been properly introduced. My name is Heero Yuy." Duo took his hand still smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Heero. I'm Duo Maxwell."

"Duo? I like that name. You know, I think Duo and Heero sounds better than Hilde and Heero, don't you think?" Duo's grin widened.

"Yes, I think it does."

"Would you like to go on a ride with me, Duo?"

"Sure, but what about Hilde?" Duo looked back at his sister who was still standing there, her cone slightly melting in the sun.

"She can come, too,' Heero said and he opened the door to the driver's side and climbed inside.

"Great!" Duo ran around to the other side of the Corvette and jumped over the door shouting, "Come on, Hilde! Heero's gonna give us a ride!!" Hilde smiled and walked up to the car just as a guy on a motorcycle pulled up behind Heero.

He was wearing the same uniform that Hilde had worn when she went to Duo's school. Hilde glanced once at the guy on the bike before handing Heero her cone and running off to jump on the back of the motorcycle.

Duo and Heero stared.

"See ya later," she called as they went driving by. Heero gaped in the direction that the bike had just disappeared.

"But wasn't that guy from..."

"I don't even want to know," Duo interrupted. He watched as Heero looked quizzically at the cone in his hand before licking it and starting up the car.

"Where do you want to go?" Heero asked.

"Wherever," was Duo's reply.


End file.
